gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eroberungskriege
Die Eroberungskriege (engl. War of Conquest), auch die Targaryen Eroberung genannt, war ein großer Krieg, in deren Ergebnis sechs der Sieben Königslande von Westeros durch die Invasionstruppen des Hauses Targaryen geeint wurden. Der Krieg fand etwa 300 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung statt. Angeführt von Aegon I. Targaryen und seinen beiden Schwestern-Gemahlinnen Rhaenys und Visenya, war der entscheidender Vorteil, dass sie über drei Drachen verfügten, Meraxes, Vhagar und der gewaltigste von ihnen Balerion. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Die Targaryens begaben sich einige Jahre vor dem Untergang von Valyria zur Inselfestung Drachenstein, einst der westlichste Außenposten ihres Volkes. Als Valyria zerstört wurde, waren die Targaryens eine der wenigen valyrischen Familie, welche die Katastrophe überlebten, jedoch die einzige, die noch Drachen besaß. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten, zerbrach der valyrische Freistaat, was zur Gründung der Freien Städte führte und zur Unabhängigkeit von Ghiscar und weiteren Städten in der Sklavenbucht. Etwa ein Jahrhundert nach dem Untergang, landete Aegon Targaryen mit seinen Schwester-Gemahlinnen, Rhaenys und Visenya, und einer kleinen Armee an der Mündung des Schwarzwasser Flusses. Auf seinem Landeplatz errichtete Aegon zuerst eine kleine Holzburg, damit war der Grundstein für das spätere Königsmund gelegt. Auf sich allein gestellt waren die Targaryens keine Gefahr für unabhängigen Königreiche von Westeros, allerdings kamen sie mit drei Drachen. Kriegesverlauf Aegons Truppen eröffneten den Krieg mit den Angriff auf Harren den Schwarzen aus dem Hause Hoffartt, dem Herrscher der Eiseninseln und der Flusslande. Unterstützt durch einen Aufstand des Hauses Tully in den Flusslanden, konnte Harren von Aegon bis zu seiner mächtigen Burg Harrenhal zurückgedrängt werden. Als Harren eine Unterwerfung ablehnte, flog Aegon mit seinen Drachen Balerion über die Burg und ließ ihn Feuer speien, das sogar die Türme wie Kerzen schmolzen und Harren, sowie der Rest seiner Familie bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt wurden. Danach wurden die Tullys von Aegon zu den Obersten Herrn des Tridents ernannt. Den Eisenmännern gewährte Aegon die Wahl eines neuen Obersten Herrn und sie entschieden sich für das Haus Graufreud von Peik, das Aegon die Treue schwor und fortan über die Eiseninseln herrschte. Zur gleichen Zeit, führte Aegons angeblicher Bastard-Halbbruder, Orys Baratheon, eine Armee gegen den Sturmkönig Argilac den Arroganten aus dem Hause Durrandon. Argilac, der den Beinamen der Arrogante trug, entschied sich für eine offene Feldschlacht, verlor nicht nur den Kampf, sondern auch sein Leben und sein einst großes Haus ging mit ihm unter. Orys übernahm seine Burg Sturmkap, sein Siegel und sein Motto für sich selbst und nahm Argilacs Tochter Argalia zur Frau. Aegon belohnte ihn mit der Ernennung zum Lord von Sturmkap und der Gründung eines eigenen Hauses, die Geburtsstunde des Hauses Baratheon. Die Häuser Lennister und Gärtner, welche die Herrscher der Westlande und der Weite waren, vereinigten ihre Truppen, marschierten gegen Aegon und suchten die Entscheidung in der Schlacht. Auf einer Ebene in der Weite, die später als Feld des Feuers bekannt sein sollte, trafen die Heere aufeinander. Aegon, der sein kleines Heer verstärkte hatte, war hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl. So kam es, dass Aegon und seine Schwestern, zum einzigen Mal in der Geschichte der Eroberungskriege, gleichzeitig ihre drei Drachen entfesselten, wodurch sein Feind binnen kruzer Zeit dezimiert war. Das Haus Gärtner erlosch an diesem Tag. Ihre Haushofmeister, die Tyrells, übergaben den Besitz ihrer verstorbenen Herren an Aegon und wurden dafür als Oberste Herren der Weite eingesetzt. Die Lennister beugten das Knie für Aegon und wurden als Oberste Herren der Westlande bestätigt. Sowohl die Starks, angeführt von Torrhen Stark, später der Kniende König genannt, als auch die Arryns bereiteten sich auf den Krieg vor, aber durch Diplomatie und die Demonstration von Aegons Übermacht, wählten beide Häuser schließen die Unterwerfung, was den Erhalt ihrer Macht bedeutete und das Vergießen von weiterem Blut verhinderte. Als auch der Hohe Septon erklärte, dass der Glaube der Sieben Aegon unterstützt, gab es kaum noch Widerstand gegen die Eroberer. Schlussendlich unternahmen Aegons Truppen einen erfolglosen Verusch Dorne zu erobern, das letzte unabhängige Reich in Westeros, das vom Haus Martell beherrscht wurde. Die Martells waren jedoch festentschlossen, den Kampf aufzunehmen und dezimierten die feindliche Armee in den Bergen und Wüsten von Dorne, indem sie eine Guerillataktik anwandten und den offenen Kampf mieden, dadurch waren die übermächtigen Drachen der Targaryens wirkungslos. Aegon entschied, dass Dorne seine Unabhängigkeit behalten dürfe, was das Ende der Eroberungskriege markierte. Nachwirkung Mit den Eroberungskriegen begann die fast dreihundertjährige Herrschaft der Targyaren-Dynastie in Westeros. Alten Herrscherfamilien waren ausgelöscht, wodurch neue bedeutende Häuser entstanden, die ihre Macht bis in die Gegenwart behielten. Aegon I. Targaryen war erster Könige eines geeinten Reiches, das sechs der Sieben Königslande umfasste, Dorne sollte sich erst Jahrhunderte später durch eine Heirat freiwillig beugen, und residierte in Königsmund, das zusammen mit Altsass einmal die größte Stadt von Westeros werden würde. Er schmiedete den Eisernen Thron aus den Schwertern seiner besiegten Feinde, mit der Hilfe von Balerions Feueratem. Eine neue Ära hatte in Westeros begonnen. In den Büchern Die Eroberungskriege waren eine Kampagne, in welcher Aegon I. Targaryen Westeros eroberte. Unterstützt durch seine beiden Schwestern, ihren Drachen und eine kleine Armee, einten die Targaryens sechs der Sieben Königslande, nur Dorne widersetzte sich erfolgreich. Nicht der ganze Kontinent wurde durch Eroberung bezwungen, da einige Regionen und Häuser das Haus Targaryen aktiv unterstützten und sich andere freiwillig unterwarfen. Der Krieg dauerte zwei Jahre. Vorgeschichte Der Krieg begann 2 BC als Aegon Targaryen und seine beiden Schwester-Gemahlinnen Rhaenys and Visenya mit weniger als 1.600 Mann an der Ostküste von Westeros, an der Mündung des Flusses Schwarzwasser, landeten. Die Targaryens hielten die Inselfestung Drachenstein, den westlichsten Vorposten des valyrischen Freistaates, für ein Jahrhundert, bevor der Untergang Valyria zerstörte. In dem Jahrhundert nach dem Untergang, die "Bleeding Years", versuchten sie ihren Besitz zu erweitern. Allerdings schwankte Aegon zwischen der Einigung von Westeros und der Eroberung der Freien Städte, welche blutige Unruhen in der Zeit nach Valyrias Fall erlebten. Er lehnte den Vorschlag einiger Freier Städte ab, sie zu einem neuen Freistaat zu vereinigen und wählte stattdessen das viel ambitioniertere Vorhaben, die Invasion von Westeros. Durch ihre begrenzte Truppenstärke, wüssten die Targaryens, dass ihre ausgewachsenen Drachen, die ultimative Waffe darstellten. Aegon, der Sturmkönig Argilac Durrandon und Braavos standen an der Seite von Tyrosh, Lys und Myr in einem Bündnis, welche die Hegemonie von Voalntis am Ende der "Bleeding Years" brach. Harren Hoffartt, der König der Inseln und der Flüsse, stand kurz vor der Fertigstellung seiner gewaltigen Burg Harrenhal und es wurde gesagt, dass er nach neuen Eroberungen Ausschau hielt. Argilac war besorgt wegen Harrens Ambitionen und so schlug er Aegon ein Bündnis vor. Es wird angenommen, dass er eine Pufferzone zwischen sich und Harren schaffen wollte. Er bot die Hand seiner Tochter Argella, sowie Land als ihre Mitgift, obwohl sich ein Großteil dieser Ländereien im Besitz von Harren dem Schwarzen befanden. Er lehnte ab und offerierte Argilac die Ehe zwischen Argella mit Aegons bestem Freund und angeblichen Bastard-Halbbruder Orys Baratheon. Argilac fasste dies als schwere Beleidigung auf und ließ die Hände des Abgesandten abschneiden. Er schickte sie Aegon mit der Botschaft, dass es die einzigen Hände seien, die er erhalten würde. Aegon rief zu den Bannern und beriet sich mit seinen Schwestern. Dann schickte Aegon Raben an die Herrscher der Sieben Königslande. Er informierte sie, dass es nur einen einzigen König geben wird und dass diejenigen, die das Knie beugen, Ländereien und Titel behalten, während diejenigen, die sich widersetzten, zerstört werden. Königin Regentin Sharra Arryn vom Tal von Arryn machte Aegon das Angebot zur Ehe und damit verbundenen Allianz, wenn er dafür ihren Sohn, Ronnel Arryn den jungen König König von Berg und Tal, zu seinem Erben ernennt. Meria Martell, Prinzessin von Dorne, antwortete, dass sie Aegon gegen den Sturmkönig unterstützen würde, doch sich nicht unterwirft. Aegon lehnte beide Angebote ab und keiner der anderen Herrscher, war bereit sich ihm freiwillig zu fügen. Vor dem Beginn der Invasion, besuchte Aegon angeblich im Geheimen einige Städte und Burgen in Westeros, um Kenntnisse über die Stärke jedes Königs und Lords zu erhalten, und ihre Loyalität zueinander, einige Maester bezweifeln dies jedoch und nach der offiziellen Geschichtsschreibung, setzte Aegon keinen Fuß auf den Kontinent, bis zur Invasion. Auf Drachenstein befahl er die Konstruktion des Bemalten Tisches, eine Tafel, geschnitzt in der Form einer Karte, mit den geographischen Merkmalen von Westeros. Er ließ den Kontinent als ein Land erscheinen, trotz der Tatsache, dass Westeros bereits seit langen in sieben Königreiche aufgeteilt war, doch war er festentschlossen, es unter seiner Herrschaft zu einen. Kombattanten Die sieben Herrscher in dieser Zeit waren: * Datei:WappenStarkKlein.png König Torrhen Stark, König des Nordens. * Datei:WappenArrynKlein.png König Ronnel Arryn, König von Berg und Tal, ein kleiner Junge, dessen Mutter, Sharra Arryn, als Königin Regentin amtierte. * Datei:WappenHoffarttKlein.png König Harren Hoffartt, König der Inseln und der Flüsse, bekannt als Harren der Schwarze. * Datei:WappenLennisterKlein.png König Loren I. Lennister, König vom Stein. * Datei:WappenGärtnerKlein.png König Mern IX .Gärtner, König der Weite. * Datei:WappenDurrandonKlein.png König Argilac Durrandon, Sturmkönig der Sturmlande, bekannt als Argilac der Arrogante. * Datei:WappemMartellKlein.png Prinzessin Meria Martell, Prinzessin von Dorne, eine blinde, kahle Frau von 80. Bekannt als die Gelbe Kröte. Brückenkopf Die Armee der Targaryens landete an der Mündung des Flusses Schwarzwasser, in der Nähe von drei Hügeln. Auf den höchsten von ihnen, begann Aegon den Bau von Aegonfort, eine hölzernen Motte, als seinen ersten Anspruch auf das Festland von Westeros. Er entsandte Visenya und Rhaenys, um die lokalen Lords zu unterwerfen. Die Rosbys von Rosby ergaben sich Rhaenys kampflos. Bei Schurwerth schossen einige Armbrustschützen auf Visenya bis Vhagar das Dach der Burg in Brand setzte und das Haus Schurwerth sich unterwarf. Aegon Feuerprobe kam mit Lord Lord Finsterlyn von Dämmertal und Lord Muton von Jungfernteich, die ihre Kräfte vereinigten und mit dreitausend Mann nach Süden marschierten. Aegon schickte Orys Baratheon, um sich ihnen zu stellen und unterstützte ihn dabei aus der Luft mit Balerion. Beide Lords wurden getötet, Finsterlyns Sohn und Mutons Bruder, Jon Muton, übergaben ihre Burgen und schworen die Treue dem Haus Targaryen. Königin Visenya legte einen valyrischen Stahlreif, mit Rubinen besetzte, auf das Haupt ihres Bruders und Königin Rhaenys feierte ihn als "Aegon, First of His Name, King of All Westeros, and Shield of His People". Seeschlacht bei Möwenstadt : Hauptartikel: Seeschlacht bei Möwenstadt Aegon entsandte eine Flotte unter Daemon Velaryon, unterstützt durch Visenya und Vhagar, um Möwenstadt einzunehmen. Eine eilig versammelte Arryn Flotte, verstärkt durch ein dutzend Kriegsschiffe aus Braavos, traf und besiegte die Targaryen Flotte in der Seeschlacht bei Möwenstadt. Unter den Toten befand sich auch Aegons Admiral Daemon. Visenya fuhr hinab auf die Arryns und verbrannte ihre gesamte Flotte. Auf den Drei Schwestern brach eine Rebellion aus, als die Sistermen der Treue zu Hohenehr abschworen und Lady Marla Sunderland zu ihrer Königin erklärten. Brand von Harrenhal : Hauptartikel: Brand von Harrenhal Aegon marschierte nordwestlich zum Götterauge und Harrenhal. Er wurde am Südufer von Götterauge zweimal angegriffen. Die Battle of the Reeds war ein Sieg für die Targaryens, doch erlitten sie schwere Verluste an Wailing Willows, als zwei von König Harrens Söhnen mit Langbooten heimlich den See passierten und sie hinterrücks überraschten. Balerion fiel über die Siegreichen her, als sie den See zurück überquerten und verbrannte dabei Harrens Langboote und seine Söhne. Harren rief die Flusslords zur Verteidigung von Harrenhal, doch sie erhoben sich gegen die Hoffartts unter der Führung von Lord Lord Edmyn Tully von Schnellwasser. Ein Flusslord nach dem anderen schloss sich Aegons Armee an, angefangen mit Edmyn, dem die anderen folgten. Plötzlich in der Unterzahl, flüchtete König Harren der Schwarze in seine vermeintlich uneinnehmbare Festung. Aegon traf Harren an den Toren, um unter dem Friedensbanner mit ihm zu verhandeln. Einmal im Inneren, entsandte Harren jeden Mann auf die Zinnen, bewaffnet mit Speeren, Bögen und Armbrüsten und versprach demjenigen Land und Reichtum, der den Drachen zu Fall brächte. Als das letzte Licht verblasste, stieg Aegon mit Balerion auf und flog über die Burgmauern hinweg. Der Drachen brüllte in seiner Wut und tauchte die Burg in Flammen, Harren und seine Söhne starben indem brennenden Harrenhal. Am nächsten Tag akzeptierte Aegon den Treueeid von Edmyn Tully und ernannte ihn zum Obersten Herrn des Tridents. Die anderen Flusslords huldigten ebenfalls, Aegon als König und Edmyn als Lehnsherrn. Eroberung der Sturmlande : Hauptartikel: Letzter Sturm Der Großteil von Aegons Armee überquerte den Schwarzwasser Fluss Richtung Süden nach Sturmkap, unter dem Befehl von Orys Baratheon, der von Rhaenys und Meraxes unterstützt wurde. Lords Errol, Grimm und Buckler, Vasallen von Sturmkap, überraschten die Vorhut von Orys' Streitmacht, als sie den Wendwasser überquerten, was zum Tod von mehr als eintausend Männern führte, bevor sie sich in die Bäume zurückzogen. Rhaenys entfesselt Meraxes und setzte die Wälder in Brand. Als der Sturmkönig Argilac der Arrogante seine Schwerter bei Sturmkap sammelte, landeten Piraten von den Trittsteinen bei Zornkap und dornische Stoßtrupps fielen von den Roten Bergen aus über die dornischen Marsche her. Die Kunde von König Harrens Ende erreichte König Argilac. Lord Grimm und Buckler, wichen vor dem nahenden Feind zurück und schickten Argilac die Botschaft über Königin Rhaenys und ihren Drachen. Unbeabsichtigt, schrie der alte König wie ein sterbendes Schwein. Er wollte über sein eigenes Schicksal entscheiden, mit seinem Schwert in der Hand ritt er aus, um den Feind im offenen Feld zu begegnen. Rhaenys hatte das heranrücken des Sturmkönigs bemerkt, wodurch sie Orys einen vollständigen Bericht über die Zahl des Feindes und seine Aufstellung geben konnte. Orys nahm eine starke Position auf den Hügeln südlich von Bronzetor ein, wo er die Ankunft der Sturmländer erwartete. Beide Armeen begegneten einander, als es zu regnen begann, welcher sich bis zum Mittag zu einem heulenden Sturm entwickelte. Argilacs Truppen waren denen der Targaryens zwei zu eins überlegen und als der Wind in die Gesichter seiner Feinde wehte, gab Argilac den Befehl zum Angriff. Die Kämpfe dauerten bis in die Nacht. Dreimal führte Argilac seine Ritter gegen die Stellung der Targaryens, doch der Hang war zu steil, der Untergrund weich und matschig, so kamen die Schlachtrösser ins straucheln und die Wellen verloren an Schwung. Die Sturmländer schickten ihre Lanzenträger bis an den Fuß des Hügels, aber geblendet durch Regen sahen sie die Eroberer nicht, ehe es zu spät war und Bogenschützen sie unschädlich machten. Ein Hügel nach dem anderen fiel und die dritte und letzte Welle des Sturmkönigs und seiner Rittern brach durch ihr Zentrum, nur noch von Rhaenys und Meraxes zusammengehalten. Selbst auf dem Boden bewies der Drache seine Überlegenheit, Dickon Morrigen und der Bastard von Schwarzhafen befehligten die Vorhut, die vom Drachenfeuer verschlungen wurde, was dazu führte, dass der Sturmkönig in der Unordnung aus dem Sattel fiel. Doch Argilac setzte den Kampf fort. Als Orys mit seinen Männern vom Hügel kam, fand er den alten König umringt von einem halben Dutzend Männer, mit zahlreichen Toten zu seinen Füßen. Orys stieg von seinem Pferd, um den König auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen und bot ihm dabei die letzte Möglichkeit zur Aufgabe. Stattdessen wurde er von Argilac verflucht. So kämpften beide gegeneinander und Orys tötete den Sturmkönig. Mit dem Tod des Königs ließen die Sturmländer ihre Schwerter fallen und flohen. Für ein paar Tage wurde befürchtet, dass Sturmkap das gleiche Schicksal wie Harrenhal erleiden würde, denn Argilacs Tochter Argella ließ die Tore verschließen und erklärte sich selbst zur Sturmkönigin. Die Soldaten von Sturmkap, waren weniger begierig darauf zu sterben. Sie erhoben das Friedensbanner, öffneten die Tore und brachten Argella, geknebelt, angekettet und nackt ins Lager von Orys. Unterwerfung von Klauenhorn Nach dem Tod von Harren dem Schwarzen auf Harrenhal, entsandte Aegon seine Schwester Königin Visenya, um die Unterwerfung der Lords von Klauenhorn zu verlangen. Die Lords erkannten, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten und legten ihre Schwerter zu Visenyas Füßen. Sie machte die Männer zu ihren Leuten und sie sollte niemanden sonst die Treue schulden als dem Eisernen Thron. Sie beugten das Knie ohne einen Nachteil und versprachen im Gegenzug, sich direkt dem Haus Targaryen zu unterstellen. Eroberung der Westlande und der Weite Hauptartikel: Feld des Feuers Inzwischen hatten die beiden großen Könige des Westens ein Bündnis geschlossen und stellten ihre eigenen Armeen auf. Von Rosengarten marschierte Mern IX. Gärtner, König der Weite, an der Spitze einer mächtigen Armee aus der Weite. Unter den Mauern von Goldhain traf er Loren I. Lennister, König vom Stein, der seine eigene Armee aus den Westlanden anführte. Gemeinsam befehligten sie die größte Streitmacht, die Westeros je gesehen hatte: fünfundfünfzigtausend Mann, darunter mehr als fünftausend Ritter. Die beiden Könige verweilten nicht bei Goldhain und marschierten in den Norden. Aegon hatte sein Lager neben dem Göterauge aufgeschlagen, als er Kenntnis über ihr kommen erhielt. Er sammelte seine eigene Streitmacht und marschierte aus, um sich ihnen zu stellen. Er befehligte nur ein Fünftel der Männer und war deshalb in der Lage, seine Armee schnell zu bewegen. Bei der Stadt Steinsepte, schlossen sich ihm seine beiden Königinnen mit ihren Drachen an, Rhaenys aus Sturmkap und Visenya vom Klauenhorn. Die beiden Armeen trafen auf einer weiten Ebene südlich des Schwarzwassers aufeinander. König Mern verfügte über die meisten Männer, deswegen hatte er die Ehre, das Zentrum zu führen, während sein Sohn und Erbe Edmund die Vorhut befehligte. König Loren übernahm den Befehl über die Rechte und Lord Eichenherz über die Linke. Beide Könige beabsichtigten, Aegons Armeen an beiden Flanken zu umgehen und so in den Rücken zu fallen. Aegon stellte seine Männer in einem Halbmond mit Speeren und Lanzen auf, dahinter die Bogen- und Armbrustschützen und leichte Kavallerie an jeder Flanke, den Befehl über die Truppen wurde Jon Muton gegeben, den Lord von Jungfernteich. Die Targaryens warteten bis die Trompeten beider Könige erklangen und setzten sich in Bewegung. König Mern führte das Zentrum persönlich auf seinem goldenen Hengst, mit Sohn Gowen an seiner Seite. Die Gärtners und Lennisters überwanden einen Pfeilhagel, stürmte an der Seite der Speerträger vorbei und zerschmetterte ihre Reihen. Allerdings, waren Aegon und seine Schwestern in den Himmel aufgestiegen. Aegon und Balerion stürzten sich auf den Feind und überzogen ihn mehrmals mit Feuer. Rhaenys und Visenya setzten die trockenen Gräser und Weizen hinter ihrem Feind in Flammen. Der Wind fachte das Feuer an und trieb den Rauch in die Gesichter der vorrückenden Könige. Der Geruch von Feuer versetzte die Reittiere in Panik. Ihre Reihen brachen, als Welle aus Feuer an allen Seiten aufstiegen. Lord Mutons Männer, befanden sich entgegen der Windrichtung und waren damit in Sicherheit. Sie warteten mit Bögen und Speeren und machten kurzen Prozess mit den brennenden Männern, die aus dem Inferno flohen. Als Feld des Feuers wurde die Schlacht später bekannt. Mehr als viertausend Männer starben in den Flammen, weitere tausend durch das Schwert, Speere und Pfeile. Zehntausende litten an Verbrennungen. König Mern war unter den Toten, gemeinsam mit seinen Söhnen, Enkeln, Brüdern, Vettern und anderen Verwandten. Ein Neffe überlebte noch drei Tage, doch als er starb, starb auch das Haus Gärtner mit ihm. König Loren vom Stein überlebte, ritt durch die Wand aus Flammen in Sicherheit, als er erkannte, dass die Schlacht verloren war. Die Targaryens verloren weniger als einhundert Mann. Königin Visenya traf ein Pfeil in die Schulter, doch war sie bald wieder genesen. Loren Lennister wurde am nächsten Tag gefangen. Er legte sein Schwert und seine Krone zu Aegons Füßen, beugte das Knie und huldigte ihm. Aegon hielt sein Wort, half seinem Feind auf die Füße und bestätigte seine Ländereien und Herrschaft, ernannte ihm zum Lord von Casterlystein und Wächter des Westens. Lorens Vasallen folgten seinem Beispiel. Doch die Eroberung des Westens war unvollständig und Aegon marschierte sofort nach Rosengarten, in der Hoffnung ihre Unterwerfung zu empfangen. Er fand die Burg in der Hand des Haushofmeisters, Harlan Tyrell, der die Burg kampflos übergab und Aegon seiner Unterstützung versprach. Als Belohnung wurde ihm Rosengarten gewährt und die Ernennung zum Wächter des Südens und Obersten Herrn des Mander. Unterwerfung des Nordens Hauptartikel: Torrhens Kniefall Die Armee der Nordmänner unter der Führung des Königs des Nordens, Torrhen Stark, marschierte südlich in Richtung Flusslande. Aegon wollte seinen südlichen Vorstoß aufhalten und sammelte seine Truppen und Drachen, um Torrhen an den Ufern des Roten Arms des Tridents zu treffen, östlich von Schnellwasser. Torrhen soll beabsichtigt haben, Aegon zum Kampf zu stellen, doch als er Aegons gewaltiges Heer und seine Drachen erblickte, erkannte er seine Torheit und beugte stattdessen das Knie zur Unterwerfung. Aegon bestätigte ihn als Herrn des Nordens und von Winterfell. In späteren Jahren, wurde ein Gasthaus an der Stelle errichtete, wo sich der Kniefall ereignete, bekannt als Gasthaus zum Knienden Mann. Unterwerfung des Tals Königin Regentin Sharra Arryn hatte die Verteidigung bei Möwenstadt verstärkt, zog eine mächtige Armee beim Bluttor zusammen und verdreifachte die Größe der Garnisonen am Stein, Schnee und Sky, den Wegburgen, die den Zugang nach Hohenehr bewachten. Alle diese Verteidigungen erwiesen sich als nutzlos gegen Visenya, die mit Vhagar über sie hinweg flog und im Innenhof von Hohenehr landete. Als die Regentin des Tals herauseilte, um sich ihr zu stellen, mit einem Dutzend Wachen im Rücken, fand sie Visenya mit König Ronnel Arryn vor, der auf ihrem Schoß saß und den einzigartigen Drachen bewunderte. "Mother can I go flying with the lady?" fragte der Kind-König. Keine Drohungen wurden ausgesprochen, kein böses Wort wurde gewechselt. Stattdessen lächelten beide Königinnen einander zu und tauschten Höflichkeiten aus. Lady Sharra schickte nach den drei Kronen, die Krone des Regenten, die Krone ihres Sohnes und die Falkenkrone, die seit ein tausenden Jahren durch die Arryn Könige getragen wurde, und übergab sie an Königin Visenya, gemeinsam mit den Schwertern ihrer Garnison. Es wird erzählt, dass der kleine König dreimal hintereinander um die Riesenlanze flog. Invasion von Dorne Eine Armee von dornischen Speerträgern bewachte den Prinzenpass in den Roten Bergen, doch Rhaenys griff sie nicht an. Sie flog über den Pass und fuhr herab bei Vaith, um die Unterwerfung zu fordern, doch fand sie die Burg verlassen und geräumt vor. In der Stadt unterhalb der Mauern waren nur Frauen, Kinder und alte Männer zurückgeblieben. Als sie fragte, wohin ihre Herren gegangen seien, antworteten sie nur, "Fort". Rhaenys folgte dem Fluss stromabwärts nach Göttergnad, aber es war ebenfalls verlassen. Als sie bei Plankenstadt landete, waren auch dort nur Frauen und Kinder zu finden. Schließlich erreichte sie Sonnspeer, Sitz des Hauses Martell, wo sie die Prinzessin von Dorne vorfand, die in ihrer verlassenen Burg wartete. Meria Martell, achtzig Jahre alt, hatte Dorne seit 60 Jahren regiert. :Meria: I will not fight you, nor will I kneel to you. Dorne has no king. Tell your brother that. :Rhaenys: I shall, but we will come again, Princess, and next time we shall come with fire and blood. :Meria: Your words, Ours are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. You may burn us, my lady, but you will not bend us, break us, or make us bow. This is Dorne. You are not wanted here. Return at your peril. So trennten sich Königin und Prinzessin und Dorne blieb unbesiegt. Unterwerfung von Altsass und Krönung durch den Glauben Als die Nachricht über Aegons erste Landung Altsass erreichte, schloss sich der Hohe Septon für sieben Tage und Nächte in der Starry Sept ein, wo er die Führung der Götter suchte. Er nahm keine Nahrung zu sich, bis auf Brot und Wasser, und verbrachte seine wachen Stunden mit dem Gebet. Am siebten Tag, strahlte die goldene Lampe des Alten Weibes auf, um ihn den Weg zu zeigen. Hätte Altsass die Waffen gegen Aegon erhoben, wäre die Stadt sicherlich verbrannt worden. Manfred Hohenturm, der Lord von Altsass, hatte die Vision des Hohen Septon vernommen, wonach Waffengewalt die Eroberer nicht aufhalten würde. Aus diesem Grund verbrannte keine Mann aus Altsass auf dem Feld des Feuers. Als Aegon und seine Armee sich Altsass näherten, fanden sie die Stadttore geöffnet vor und Lord Hohenturm ritt heraus, um ihn zu begrüßen, sein Schwert zu übergeben, seine Stadt und Treueid. Drei Tage später wurde Aegon persönlich vom Hohen Septon mit dem Sieben Ölen in der Starry Sept gesalbt. Er legte eine Krone auf sein Haupt und erklärte ihn zu Aegon aus dem Hause Targaryen, der Erste seines Namens, König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Lord der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches. Nachwirkungen Durch die Kontrolle über sechs der Sieben Königslande und bekannt als der Eroberer, erklärte Aegon I. Targaryen weder auf Drachenstein noch auf Altsass zu residieren, sondern auf Aegonfort und der neuen Stadt, die darum entstand, Königsmund. Aegon ließ die Schwerter derjenigen, die sich ihm widersetzt hatten in einen Thron einschmelzen, den Eisernen Thron, als eine Erinnerung ihrer Unterwerfung durch die Targaryens. Die Eiseninsel versanken nachdem Tod von Harren dem Schwarzen im Chaos, weshalb Aegon 2 AC dort landete und die überlebenden Lords der Eisenmänner zur Unterwerfung zwang. Aegon erlaubte ihnen die Wahl von Lord Vickon Graufreud als neuen Herrn der Eiseninseln. Dorne blieb unbesiegt, was zu Aegons Invasion um 4 AC führte, der Beginn des blutigen und erfolglosen Ersten dornischen Krieges. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * War of Conquest im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:War of Conquest Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Kriege